


Ten tickles

by Coran_Daddy (bbazzy)



Series: To much to handle [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Post Season 3, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Spoilers, Tentacle, Tentacles, head - Freeform, heat - Freeform, lotor in heat, really gay, rough kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbazzy/pseuds/Coran_Daddy
Summary: After lotor joins Voltron he takes a special liking to Keith and reveals all his "tricks"





	Ten tickles

It's been awhile since lotor has been apart of Voltron. He's become to like it there, he's protected from his father and is making friends. His favorite is Keith. He loves how edgy he is and would love to breed him. 

 

Lotor is half galra. Every galra goes into heat the more galra blood you have in you the stronger is it. 50% doesn't sound like much but the heat is still strong. One day while walking down the castle he gets a whiff of a strong scent something that just sends him over the edge. Making his heat grow stronger feeling like if he doesn't get it now he'll explode. He runs to Keith's room.

 

Lotor knocked on the door, when it opened the smell hit him stronger. Keith was definitely in heat, of course it wouldn't have been as strong as lotor but with another mate around it would effect him more. "What?" He asked not expecting someone to bother home "ke-ith?" Lotor whimpered out he didn't mean to sound like that it just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell  
> -GL


End file.
